· Lo que Provoca un Libro ·
by Leonerza
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando el chico más hermoso y perfecto de la escuela encuentra un libro de posiciones con su nombre escrito y es tuyo? Esta es la historia de la pervertida Bella Swan. One!Shot. Limón!Express. M. OoC. No!Canon. Lenguaje Adul


**|Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, pero esta estupidez sí es mía. Juro que te meteré un plátano petrificado por los ojos si la tomas sin mi permiso.  
**|Título: ** Lo que Provoca un Libro  
**|Pairing: **Bellaward (Edward/Bella)  
**|Géneros: **Romance/Humor  
**|Rated: **M.  
**|Adverencias: **Lenguaje adulto y fuerte. Lime. No canónico. OoC.  
**|Tipo y Estado: **One!Shot. Completo.  
**|Fecha de publicación: Miércoles 22** de diciembre de 2010  
**|SUMARIO: **¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando el chico más hermoso y perfecto de la escuela encuentra un libro de posiciones sexuales con su nombre escrito y es tuyo? Esta es la historia de la pervertida Bella Swan. One!Shot. Lemon!Express. M. OoC. No!Canon. Lenguaje Adulto.

**.**

**.**

**.:: Lo que Provoca un Libro ::.**

**.**

**.**

**M**aldición. Caca de vaca. Mierda. Me cago en la madre. Carajo. Santísima mierda condensada y envasada. No sé que me ocurrían más maldiciones, y se volvían idiotas, pero sólo deseaba que esto fuera una puta broma. O un sueño jodidamente cruel, que casi pareciera real, pero que no lo fuera. Porque si no podría prometer que me aventaría de la azotea de la escuela. O que me aventaría desde el acantilado cerca de la Push, lugar al que había temido por años y evitado.

Cuando vi a Edward mirando ese puto libro, mis ojos casi se me salen de sus huecos y probablemente si fuese caricatura, mi mandíbula estaría en el suelo, pero no fue así. Sólo estaba congelada allí como una estúpida. Me temblaban las manos y las piernas las sentía como de gelatina. Probablemente porque el mundo se me había venido encima. Y el corazón probablemente se me bajó hasta el estómago. Mi cuerpo se aflojó y repentinamente se tensó rápidamente. Casi me hacía en los pantalones del miedo y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Todo mi cuerpo ardió. Me sentí como me hubiesen echado gasolina y me hubieran aventado una cerilla y estuviese ardiendo. Sentía mi cabeza como jitomate y si no fuera tan incrédula, podría haber pensado que explotaría por tanta sangre.

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. ¿Así o más discreta? Si mi intención hubiese sido alguna vez disimular y largarme de allí lo más rápido posible, no se iba a poder. Mi piel, que usualmente era blanca como un papel, estaba al granate intenso. Casi suelto un suspiro de placer cuando me di cuenta de que Edward seguía mirando fijamente ese puto libro y no me había visto siquiera, a pesar de que había estado los últimos cinco minutos parada allí en medio del pasillo. Seguramente para el pobre encontrar ese libro fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.

_«Estúpida, vete ahora. No te está viendo. No te está viendo. Esfúmate ahora o nunca» _Me di la vuelta, mis piernas las sentía pesadas y casi pude imaginarme a mí misma dándola de una manera tan idiota y robotizada. Pero no estaba para esas idioteces. Esto no era cosa de risa. Era algo muy serio. Probablemente sería el fin de mi vida. De mi reputación, que aunque era del tamaño de un cacahuate, valía algo. Comencé a caminar de una manera tan rápida que, aunque mi mirada estaba fija en la puerta de la salida, ansiándola, de una manera desesperadamente desesperada, pude sentir como algunos me miraban.

No me importó. Que se fueran a la mierda. Sólo _necesitaba _salir de aquí cuanto antes. Y entonces, cuando ya estaba más allá que acá, cuando tenía la puerta de mi salvación cerca, escuché su puta voz seductora y masculina, llamándome. —¿Bella? —No esto no puede estar pasándome. Casi me iba a esfumar. Obviamente no podía irme como una idiota o ladrona corriendo por esa puerta, sería demasiado evidente. Incluso más embarazoso.

Me giré, casi podía sentirme temblando y tuve unas extrañas e imbéciles ganas de gritar por la frustración, el miedo y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Obviamente lo no hice. Simplemente me giré, con una cara que seguramente si hubiese sido en otra situación y la hubiese recordado, me parecería para orinarme de la risa, pero seguramente después de esto no viviría. Si alguien más no me mataba, yo misma me suicidaría aventándome del acantilado. Porque no podría arrastrar el peso de esta vergüenza por el resto de mi fracasada y corta vida.

Lo vi al otro lado, él me miraba fijamente, de una manera tan extraña que nunca había visto en él. La culpabilidad debía de ser evidente en mi rostro. Era el fin de mi fracasada y apenas vivida existencia. Me quedé estática allí y con algo de horror y enojo vi que él al ver que me había plantado como hierbajo en el suelo y no me iba a mover, decidió venir hasta mí.

Se me hizo eterno y con arrepentimiento recordé la serie de eventos estúpidos, perversos y desafortunados que me habían llevado a esta vergüenza. Todo por ese puto, pero a la vez tan genial, libro que tanto había amado y consagrado a lo largo de estos meses. Él que tanto había leído, tanto había visto y tanto había incitado a mi pervertida mente a fantasear. Todo lo que iba a provocar…

_Todo empezó cuando no tuve más remedio que ir a la librería de Forks. La librería era una mierda, pero no tenía más remedio que ir a ver si de puro milagro encontraba algún libro que me interesara. Mi porquería de auto se había descompuesto y no tenía manera de ir hasta allá. Charlie era un completo paranoico que no me dejaba ir sola y sin auto, porque según él era muy peligroso y más si se trataba de ir a la "ciudad". _

_Nunca iba a esa librería. No había nada interesante y eso pensé de inmediato cuando entré. Los libros que había en ella no eran antiquísimos, pero tampoco había gran cosa qué escoger, porque el lugar era pequeñísimo. Recorrí los estantes buscando algo interesante, los libros que habían allí eran todo menos interesantes, busqué por las mesas y suspiré resignada, definitivamente no encontraría nada. No podía vivir sin los libros, sin poder leer algo entretenido, era por eso que me había arriesgado a venir aquí, pero no valió la pena, desde luego. _

_Eché una mirada de desdén a los libros que estaban apiñados en la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de girarme para marcharme de este lugar cutre… mis ojos se clavaron en uno de los libros, que definitivamente iba más allá de lo que esperaba encontrar en este lugar. Miré a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie ocioso mirando y lo tomé con un poco de temor. Lo miré fijamente por unos instantes, entre mis manos, y montones de pensamientos de los que quise deshacerme, pasaron por mi cabeza. Lo único que podía decir era que sólo había una persona que estaba en ellos… Edward Cullen. _

_El chico más, más hermoso y bueno que había visto en toda mi vida. Joder, cualquiera diría que el tipo era un modelo profesional o algo así, porque costaba creer que alguien tan atractivo y perfecto se tratara de un chico común y corriente. Cuando se mudó aquí, hacer un par de años, y lo vi por primera vez, tuve un shock tremendo en él. No podía creer que existiera alguien tan… excelso. La efigie de la hermosura. _

_Pensé que sería el típico chico ególatra, pero no fue así. Él era todo lo contrario, no se creía más que los demás ni tampoco era tan egocéntrico como pensé. Eso sumo puntos a su perfección. Allí comencé a preguntarme si de verdad podía existir alguien tan genial y lleno de cualidades. Estudioso, atractivo, amigable, simpático... En fin, la lista jamás acabaría. Eso sin contar que no había nada que no pudiese hacer bien. _

_Aunque nadie lo sabía y yo intentaba pensar que no era así, era una completa pervertida. Mis pensamientos eran algo sucios y morbosos, los cuales giraban alrededor del perfecto y atractivo Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, nunca habían ido más allá de comérmelo con la mirada o fantasear cosas pequeñas con él. Un beso, una caricia, una mirada suya, cosas que no eran sucias. Que se quedaban cortas comparadas con las cosas que empecé a imaginarme al abrir ese libro._

_Las posiciones sexuales se revelaron ante mí. Pasé las páginas sin poder contenerme y mis ojos las miraron con avidez. Y aunque me hubiese gustado seguir mirando, me di cuenta de que estaba en un lugar público, que cualquiera podría verme y entonces… sería una total vergüenza. Debía de esfumarme de aquí. Sin embargo… miré el libro de nuevo y sentí malsana curiosidad por revisarlo. _

_Haciéndome la desentendida, me armé de valor y lo compré, ignorando la mirada del dependiente y su ceño fruncido. Me aseguré de guardarlo bien en la mochila y me regresé a mi casa, olvidando por completo el objetivo real de mi visita a la librería. Llegué a casa, nunca había sido muy disimulada y supe que esta no había sido la excepción, pues Charlie me preguntó si pasaba algo. Seguramente debía de tener la actitud de una persona que acababa de hacer algo malo o se sentía culpable. No sé si el comprar un libro de posiciones sexuales fuera algo malo, pero definitivamente Charlie no se alegraría mucho por ello. Seguramente me sentía algo temerosa por ello._

_Le contesté con un no muy convincente no y subí corriendo a mi habitación. El libro lo oculté debajo de mi colchón, en medio de este, para que nadie lo encontrara. La verdad es que tenía algo de miedo de abrirlo en casa. Me sentía como una completa idiota, o más bien, era una idiota. ¿Por qué diablos había comprado un libro como eso? No es como si tuviese muchos encuentros sexuales, pensé irónicamente. _

_Pero… No estaba de más prepararse un poco, ¿no? Nunca había tenido novio. No había tenido esas experiencias que los adolescentes normales solían tener. La idea de llegar a un momento el que pudiese tener un encuentro sexual y no supiese nada de nada y sólo tuviera que dejarme llevar, pfft, era estúpido. Mejor leer un poco, algo instructivo en esto. Le puse seguro a la puerta y saqué el libro debajo del colchón. Me acosté en mi cama y comencé a hojearlo._

_Dios santo, esto es…, lo cierto es que no tenía palabras para describirlo. Y de inmediato esas sucias y vergonzosas fantasías comenzaron a rondar por mi cabeza. Admitámoslo, era una completa pervertida. Y mientras hojeaba este libro con mucha atención, no podía evitar pensar en Edward. Sólo en Edward. Los dos practicando estas… posiciones. Ella comenzó a tener sueños eróticos y sumamente excitantes, asociándolos con las imágenes y posiciones que había aprendido gracias a ese libro. Por la santa mierda, ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando? Eso es imposible y es enfermo. _

_Sin embargo, desde ese día, no podía evitar hojear el libro de vez en cuando y fantasear con las imágenes, poniéndose a ella y a Edward en lugar de los modelos. Era algo enfermo, lo sabía muy bien y probablemente eso lo hacía más excitante. Era una completa enferma a mucha honra. Y para rematar mi morbosidad, hice algo que a lo que no le di gran importancia, que no pensé con claridad en ese momento, sólo lo escribí de una manera tan espontanea, sin que se me ocurriera que eso podría traer tremendas consecuencias. En la hoja en blanco, que estaba al final del libro, escribí con estilógrafo: «Edward Cullen, eres el hombre más atractivo de todo este planeta, no sé qué daría por practicar todas y cada una de estas posiciones contigo» _

_Y durante varios meses, ese libro se convirtió casi en mi mejor amigo. Lo amaba tanto y aunque era patético, no me importaba. Cada quien tenía su manera de expresar la atracción que sentía por alguien. Y la curiosidad. Cada día lo abría con sumo entusiasmo… y comenzaba la diversión. Las fantasías que tanto disfrutaba. Lo admito, me masturbaba imaginándome las escenas con Edward. No las cambiaría por nada. Un día fui una completa descuidada, tenía el libro entre otros de la escuela, no me di cuenta cuando lo eché muy temprano, antes de irme a la escuela. _

_No sé cómo carajos llegó hasta él. Siempre había sido una maldita descuidada. Despistada en todos los sentidos. Una completa idiota. Siempre desparramaba mis libros por la mesa de la biblioteca y seguramente fue allí en donde lo… "perdí". No me importaba ni un carajo cómo había llegado a sus manos, sólo me importaba el hecho de que lo tenía. Que tenía ese libro de posicione sexuales, en donde había escrito su nombre en algunas de las páginas y sobre todo, la confesión de la última página._

Ahora estaba aquí frente a él. Me sentía como si hace unos instantes hubiese sido un globo y ahora estuviera desinflado, porque todo el aire se me había salido. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Quería aventarme de un milésimo piso. Quería enterrarme como la planta que me había convertido y desaparecerme de allí. Todo sea por evitar que Edward llegara hasta mí y probablemente me gritara lo enferma y desquiciada que estaba. Lo asquerosa que era. Él sólo imaginarme su mirada de desdén y asco hacia mí, hizo que la garganta se me secara y mis ojos se pusieran vidriosos. Esto era demasiado para mí.

Un parte de mí pensaba con pesimismo que él ya sabía que yo era la culpable de ese estúpido libro y todas las porquerías que había escrito. Otra parte, que era una muy nimia, pensaba que tal vez no estaba todo perdido, que él no tenía idea de que había hecho tal barbarie. Que estúpida era, obviamente se había dado cuenta. _«Anda, Bella, es hora que todos se den cuenta que detrás de la frígida Bella Swan hay una completa depravada sexual y necesitada»_

El tiempo se detuvo mientras él venía hacia mí. Me parecieron eones. Una parte de mí quería que siguiera así y otra suplicaba que llegara de una vez y terminara con el horrible peso que sentía en el estómago. Era como si me hubiese tragado un tabique o algo por el estilo. Termina ya. Termina ya. ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Qué cosa peor podía haber más allá de ser vista como una enferma por el chico del que tanto estaba obsesionada? Nada. Pero a la vez todo. Obviamente todo.

Si alguna vez había podido obtener la simpatía de Edward, ahora todo se iría a la caca. Luego estaba el hecho de que todos huirían de mí… pero ¿qué diablos? No es como si me importase más que un pepino lo que los demás pensaban de mí. Sólo imploraba Edward. Ah, pero también estaba el hecho de que su hermana era mi "mejor amiga" y estaba doscientos por ciento segura de que no me perdonaría esto.

—¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? —la pregunta me llegó como si fuera de otra galaxia. Porque me sentía caer por un agujero negro, ser tragada por él… haciéndome pedazos y triturándome… Estaba comenzando a pensar un montón de estupideces. Malditos nervios de mierda. Sacudí la cabeza y mi vista se desvió patéticamente hacia el suelo.

—Psé —murmuré haciéndome la desentendida de todo el asunto.-—¡Ah, caca de vaca! Pff, tengo que salvar la vida de Charlie —Sin poder evitar añadí. Las palabras habían salido como mierda de mi boca. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, hecho estaba. Era lo más estúpido que había dicho en el día, en fin. Todo fuera por esfumarme de aquí lo más rápido posible.

—¿Salvarlo? —preguntó algo confundido, arqueando las cejas. Una pequeña sensación de alivio surgió de mi interior al ver que seguía comportándose igual que siempre. Sólo que no podía evitar sentirme incómoda y lanzar unas miradas, que deseaba con toda mi puta vida que pasaran desapercibidas para Edward, al libro sucio que tenía en la mano.

—Sí, es que… morirá de hambre si no voy a prepararle algo… Debe de estar hambriento el pobrecillo —Ajá, claro. Cómo si te importara tanto. Detestabas prepararle comida al hombre, que ya estaba suficientemente grandecito para cocinar, pero, ni modo, así eran las cosa de la vida. Excusas. Excusas. Y no es como si estuviese inventando.—¡Ya nos vamos viendo!

Pensé que ya me había salvado. Que probablemente ese estúpido libro quedaría en el olvido. Que Edward ni nadie más se enteraría de lo pervertida que era. No pasaría ninguna vergüenza, no habría ningún problema, había tenido suerte. No iría más allá y entonces no tendría que aventarme del acantilado de la Push. Francamente nunca lo quise hacer, pero cuando vi la gravedad de la situación parecía la única opción viable. Uff…

Así que al día siguiente fui como si nada a la escuela, como hubiese sido otro aburrido y rutinario día. Estaba sumamente aliviada mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos. Pensé que Edward seguramente habría pensado que el libro era obra de un grupito de niñas tontitas que estaban desquiciadas por él y no iba muy lejos de la realidad. Yo era una niña tontita que estaba detrás de él como una perra en celo. Sólo que no lo demostraba, porque era más reprimida. Inteligente, ¿no?

Y entonces, mientras pensaba en esas mierdas, sentí que alguien tiraba de mi mano con fuerza y me llevaba hacia quién sabe dónde. Obviamente me había tomado por sorpresa, casi gritaba del jodido susto, pero no lo hice porque ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba adentro de uno de los armarios para guardar los productos del aseo de la escuela y delante de mí estaba nada más y nada menos que el excelso de Edward Cullen. Tragué saliva audiblemente, esto no pintaba nada bien…

Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Oh, no. Se había dado cuenta después de todo. ¿Sino por qué más me metería a este lugar?

—Este libro… —El corazón casi se me salía del pecho cuando él me mostró el libro, MI libro, que tenía en la mano. Maldita vida. ¿Tenía que hacérmela, no? Mi mirada de vez en cuando iba hacia el libro sin poderlo evitar, pero procuré mantenerla fija en él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué…?

—Este libro. Unos chicos lo encontraron y decidieron dármelo. Parecían muy divertidos —replicó. Su mirada era intensa, perspicaz. Tuve miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Estaba casi al cien por ciento segura de que, si no tenía la certeza de que yo era la propietaria de ese libro, por lo menos sospechaba de mí.—¿Sabes sobre qué es? —preguntó, pero no parecía esperar respuesta mía. —Es de posturas sexuales.

—¿Entonces…? —dije, haciéndome la desentendida, mientras un sonrojo que seguramente no podía ser perceptible bajo la tenue luz del armario aparecía. Era una completa descarada. ¿Y entonces? EL pobre tío debía de estar traumado de por vida. Quizá hasta este punto estaba paranoico. Por eso estaba escondido aquí, me había traído para no salir y ser encontrado por la enferma dueña de ese libro.

—Es muy interesante, ¿sabes? Tiene escrito mi nombre en varias páginas además de una… muy segura, y algo desesperada, confesión. —Cuando él terminó, aclaré mi garganta intentando disimular la risa nerviosa y humorística que había intentado salir. Sí, hasta este punto crítico no podía evitar ver la situación desde un enfoque lejano como algo muy gracioso. Él había atinado, yo estaba muy segura y desesperada por él. Obviamente estaba demente. Seguro que él debía de estar pensando lo mismo.

—Oh, vaya. Pero ¿no entiendo por qué me trajiste aquí? —murmuré y me sorprendí de lo convincente que sonaba. Era una completa cínica. Pensé que me delataría, que mi voz temblaría y que no podría decir palabra, pero mis palabras mentirosas salían como si nada.—¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

Él soltó una risa que me hizo mirarlo entre confundida y avergonzada, aunque no podía ver gran cosa. Obviamente se estaba riendo de mí, pero había que averiguar por qué razón. ¿Por el libro? ¿Por mi pregunta? ¿por mi actitud? —Tiene mucho que ver, ¿sabes? —Jadeé y salté un poco cuando lo sentí atrás, murmurándome lo anterior en el oído. Me sorprendía mucho lo sigiloso y rápido que era…

No jodas. Esto era una mierda. Prácticamente podía escuchar mi corazón, aunque no estaba segura de si él podía escucharlo. Seguro que sí. Ahora me arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué cojones tuve que comprar ese jodido libro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude conformarme con tener mis orgasmos visuales con tan sólo verlo? —Este libro es tuyo, ¿no es así?

Mi reacción fue de lo más estúpida y defensiva —¡¿Qué? ¿Pero qué leches estás diciendo? —exclamé, apartándome un poco de él. Mi cuerpo temblaba, me sentía arder, como se me hubiesen prendido fuego y mis pies tenían unas insólitas ganas de moverse para esfumares lo más rápido posible de aquí. Mi vida había acabado. Él lo sabía. No sé qué se supone que iba a hacer aquí encerrada con él en este armario.

—Conozco tu letra, Bella. No lo niegues. —Bajo la dichosa y a la vez estúpida oscuridad del armario creí ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero creí imaginármelo. Él debía de estar que no se la cargaba nada.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí —replicó con un tono que me pareció burlón. Esto comenzaba a volverse más y más idiota.

—¡Esa mierda no es mía! —grité como una histérica. En ese momento tuve unas estúpidas ganas de tomarlo de la camisa que tenía y azotarlo contra la pared y gritarle una sarta de sandeces. Que supiera lo que había hecho. Pero no me atrevía. Tenía mucho miedo y los nervios se me notaban en la voz. Estaba completamente perdida. No le veía el caso que intentara negarlo, porque era demasiado evidente.

—Es demasiado evidente, Bella, no sé por qué lo niegas. —Jadeé cuando sentí que me empujaban contra la pared más cercana. Mis manos se aferraron al concreto detrás de mi espalda mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos al máximo a Edward. Estaba congelada en mi sitio, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. «Debiste haberte quedado con tus orgasmos visuales… pero a fuerzas quisiste los de verdad». ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar? No sabía si estaba exagerando, si era el fin de mi vida o qué mierdas estaba pasando. No me enteraba de nada y eso me cabreaba demasiado.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—No sabía que fueras una chica tan pervertida… —Me aferré más contra la pared y contuve la respiración cuando lo sentí muy cerca de mí. Me murmuró al oído y pude sentir su respiración agitada también. ¡Mierda! Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma. Sí, ahora quería vengarse por la humillación que le causé al escribir su nombre en ese infame libro. Intenté alejarme, pero obviamente fue inútil. —Por fuera pareces muy inocente y pura, pero veo que me equivoque… —Él soltó una risa socarrona y temblé, sí que estaba burlándose de mí.

—Pero ¿qué imbeciladas dices? S-Suéltame —murmuré.—Basta, no soy ninguna pervertida. —Oh, sí. Claro que Bella, ¿cómo se atreve a pensar esas cosas de ti? Es un maldito bastardo. Que llamarte pervertida, cuando tú sólo piensas en cosas buenas… Que se vaya a la joda

—Había que ver tu cara para darse cuenta. Eres como un libro abierto, Bella —murmuró.—No me imagino qué tipo de pensamientos debes de tener ahora… Chica sucia —Oh, me cago en la puta. Sus palabras me excitaron hasta tal punto que comencé ya a sentirme mojada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podía excitarme y causar todas esas sensaciones en mí tan fácilmente?

Estaba en una situación crítica y sin embargo ya comenzaba a imaginarme cosas. Deseaba que en ese mismo momento me tomara. Estábamos en los pasillos más desiertos, ya era la hora de clase y estábamos en el armario de limpieza, oscuro… podía ser un lugar perfecto. Y el hecho de que pudiésemos ser descubiertos lo hacía todavía más excitante. Obviamente no podía ser posible… ¿o sí?

—¿Y qué con eso? —me atreví a decir. A este punto nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y estábamos muy cerca del otro. Probablemente la excitación y el hecho de que aparentemente no estaba molesto, me habían hecho perder un poco de vergüenza y miedo. Creo que era mejor enfrentarlo. Tener los mismos pantalones para esto, así como los había tenido para hacer esas cosas con el libro.

—¿Así que lo admites? —murmuró. Mi corazón dio un vuelco…

—Sí, ese libro es mío. Yo lo hice.

No fui conciente de lo que pasó a continuación, pero él me pegó más a la pared. Mi pecho subía y bajaba por mi respiración entrecortada. Sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento al tenerlo tan cerca. Lo que siempre había deseado. Una de mis sucias fantasías. Mi sueño cumplido… ¿Esto sería real? ¿Qué se supone que quería hacer?

—Y yo que siempre pensé que no eras del tipo —murmuró él. Pero no comprendí a qué se refería con eso. Sin embargo seguía congelada en mi sitio, me costaba mucho respirar y mis ojos comenzaban a lagrimear por tenerlos tan abiertos y mirarlo sin parpadear.

—N-No entiendo…

Pero gemí cuando sintió que sus labios se unían a los míos. Jadeé patéticamente y me mantuve todavía congelada y con los ojos abiertos al máximo. ¿En verdad estaba pasando esto? Sí, claro que estaba pasando, sólo que Edward le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada. Probablemente una venganza. —¡Espera! ¿Q-Qué rayos haces?

Lo aparté y lo miré con la boca abierta. A pesar de que me hubiese gustado seguir con ese beso y corresponderlo, sentía que algo no andaba bien. —Bella, ¿no querías eso? —preguntó él y pude ver que alzaba una ceja bajo la oscuridad.

—Pero… tú, tú estás jugando conmigo —musitó Bella. De repente todo se había vuelto una vorágine de sentimientos y sensaciones. Confusión porque había perdido el hilo del asunto.

—Dios santo, Bella… eres tan ciega… Siempre lo has sido —murmuró él y sentí que sus dedos tocaban mi mejilla. Un estremecimiento apenas perceptible recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres. —De verdad era una lenteja. O es que él era tan complicado y confuso que no le entendía. Pareciese como si esas cosas las dijese para sí mismo y no para mí.

—Que siempre me has gustado también…

—¿Pero qué leches dices? —murmuré ignorando el hecho de que la cabeza me daba vueltas por sus palabras. Me iba a desmayar. —Sé que fue una mierda eso de libro, pero… en serio, no me hagas este tipo de burlas. Me harás llorar —añadí. Ay, por los calzones de Merlín, era demasiado tonta. Sí, sentía que quería llorar y realmente no sabía por qué.

—No es una broma, Bella —dijo muy serio.—Siempre me has atraído pero creo que nunca te habías dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Llegué a pensar que realmente se me notaba lo loco que estaba por ti y por eso te alejabas, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Oh, bueno. Una vorágine. Una vorágine. Mi minerva no daba para más. ¿Edward estaba hablando en serio? ¿Seguía siendo real? Pero es que él tenía razón. Todo este tiempo siempre huí de él todas las veces que se acercaba, pero no precisamente por lo que decía, sino porque me ponía tan jodidamente nerviosa que no podía estar más de cinco centímetros cerca de él. Sentía que la respiración me fallaba, que el aire me faltaba y que comenzaría a decir sandeces sino me largaba. ¿En serio había sido tan ciega? ¿No había notado que él se acercaba porque le atraía?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté con voz temblorosa. Es que, no me jodas, no podía creerlo. Era demasiado bueno para creerlo. ¿Edward Cullen, el excelso, hermoso y perfecto chico se sentía atraído por mí, la torpe, grosera, sarcástica y nada femenina de Bella Swan?

—Muy en serio…

—No me jodas —dije lentamente, interrumpiéndolo. Supongo que odiaba que lo creyera, quería que lo hiciera y sólo había una manera de demostrarlo. Solté un gritito cuando volvió a lanzarse contra mí y sus labios chocaron con los míos. Gemí de regodeo puro. Esos labios que tanto había ansiado, con los que tanto había fantaseado, ¿por fin podía probarlos

Y por enésima vez me preguntaba incrédula y tercamente, ¿sería este un sueño? ¿No me habría desmayado por la gran presión y el miedo que sentí al darme cuenta de que Edward había descubierto la verdad? ¿O tal vez no me había aventado al acantilado de La Push y no recordaba que había muerto? ¿Qué ¿Qué? Pero ya no me importó. Si era un sueño, bien, si no lo era mucho mejor. Había que disfrutar el momento entonces, ¿no? No dejaría que unos estúpidos miedos arruinaran la mejor y más realista fantasía que había tenido en toda mi vida.

El besó se intensificó mucho más, ya no era tan torpe haciéndolo, porque hasta había tenido la astucia de practicarlos por si algún día se me cumplía ese sueño. Casi parecíamos estar pegados y aunque físicamente comenzó a faltarme el aire, en realidad no me importaba, no quería separarme ni dejar de probar sus labios. Unos labios que siempre había anhelado, el sabor y la sensación iban más allá de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. Pero el cortó el beso y jadeé cuando siguió con mi cuello. Me dio pequeños mordisco que me hicieron cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en la sensación.

En serio, esto era demasiado bueno. Él era tan rudo y eso me encantaba, volvió a empujarme contra la pared y de nuevo me besó en la boca. Y se volvió más bueno cuando sentí que sus manos bajaban a mis pantalones. Oh, niebla helada de Ragnarok, repentinamente me puse muy nerviosa. A pesar de todas las fantasías, esta era la suprema de todas… Edward me iba a follar y de repente todo se me había olvidado. Gemí mientras bajaba mis pantalones con prontitud… Mi pulso se iba acelerando cada vez más.

Inmediatamente comencé a sentir mucho calor, como si nos estuviésemos quemando allí adentro. De repente recordé en donde estábamos (porque todo se había ido a la joda y desparecido con la confesión de Edward) y no pude excitarme mucho más. Era una sucia. El sólo pensar que cualquiera podría entrar y vernos en acción… Pff, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Me sentía completamente mojada, creo que mis pantaletas estaban casi empapadas.

Quedé solamente en pantaletas y sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta él estaba sin pantalón también. Sin pensarlo dos veces me quité la camiseta que traía puesta, quedando simplemente en sostén. Me había vuelto completamente desquiciada y estaba segura de que parecía una necesitada en estos momentos, pero no me importaba, sólo quería que ya me cogiera.

Solté un gritito cuando el terminó de desnudarme por completo y agradecí que en ese momento no hubiera mucha luz, pues a pesar de todo todavía me daba un poco de vergüenza que me viera desnuda. Sí, aún después de todo lo ocurrido tenía vergüenza. Sus manos sopesaron mis pechos e hice la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente extasiada. Ohh, Santo Cristo, sentía que podría tener un orgasmo mental.

Mis gemidos se pronunciaron más cuando llevó uno de mis pechos a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, mientras que con el otro pellizcaba mi pezón hasta endurecerlo dolorosamente. Parecía disfrutar los saltitos que daba, cada vez que me pellizcaba o daba pequeños y firmes mordiscos al pezón que tenía en su boca. Hizo lo mismo con mi otro pecho, sumamente extasiado, como si un niño pequeño se tratara. Este pensamiento me acercó más al hedonismo puro, ¿era posible eso? Ni siquiera me había follado y sentía que iba a reventar. Casi podía sentir mi humedad goteando, sapos y culebras, era demasiado vergonzoso… ¿o no?

—Me encantas —murmuró él, pero yo ni siquiera podía hablar. Repentinamente se separó de mí e hizo unos movimientos extraños y veloces, para después tomarme entre sus brazos y me cargó, apoyándome en la pared, supe lo que quería hacer, lo que pasaría a continuación y mi sangre comenzó a hervir, mi corazón latió de manera errática y envolví con mis piernas su cintura, mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello. Ni siquiera dudé en hacerlo, me estaba dejando llevar por la excitación y esos deseos carnales que habían crecido en mí a lo largo de estos meses.

Atacó mi boca y me penetró con fuerza, me recargué aún más contra la pared y solté un gemido que quedó ahogado en nuestro beso. Al carajo, esto se sentía jodidamente bien. Ahora entendía el porqué la mayoría de los chicos les encantaba follar. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, me aferraba a su espalda y me pegaba imposiblemente a la pared. Mi hedonismo puro, que iba más allá de lo que había imaginado, lo que alguna vez fantaseé estúpidamente.

No nos dejamos de besar, no necesitábamos el aire, o al menos yo no lo necesité. Me sentía muy cerca de mi nirvana, mientras sus embestidas se volvían imposiblemente rápidas y casi me daba la sensación de que penetraba hasta mi garganta. Entendía muchas cosas ahora. Rompimos el beso y ahora pude escuchar a la perfección nuestras respiraciones erráticas, me acerqué más y apreté los músculos que lo envolvían, soltó un gemido de placer puro y ronroneé de placer.

Intenté contener mi grito lo más que pude cuando llegué al hedonismo puro. Los dos nos habíamos venido al mismo tiempo. Era sumamente delicioso y no sabría describirlo con palabras, temblaba incontrolablemente y rodaba los ojos mientras me aferraba más a él. Los sueños, las fantasías e imaginaciones, ahora me avergonzaba de ellas, había subestimado demasiado a Edward. Eran porquerías comparadas con esto.

—¿Ahora me crees? —dijo con la voz algo ronca. ¿Qué si le creía? Ahora lo que menos podía hacer era pensar, pero… supongamos que le creía. Me parecía muy hilarante que una chica que generalmente había sido invisible para el sexo opuesto le encantara tanto a un chico que parecía un mismísimo Dios griego, pero… probablemente sería una de las ironías de la vida.

—Creo que sí… —solté un con una risotada algo temblorosa, debido a lo que acaba de pasar. Me sentía extrañamente ligera.

—Entonces, tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿no lo crees? —bromeó él. Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en mi rostro ante sus palabras. Ahora seríamos un par de pervertidos. Pensamientos sucios, fantasías salvajes… tantas cosas. Primera postura, _cumplida_. Sonreí ampliamente al pensar eso.

Después de eso, fue maravilloso. Sus palabras fueron tan ciertas como mis malas notas. Nos dedicamos a ver y leer mucha porno, me volví toda una experta en el tema del sexo y ambos nos volvíamos locos, podría decirse que nos volvimos algo ninfómanos. Cumplí cada una de las posturas de ese estúpido libro y algo mejor… me enamoré por completo de Edward Cullen, el gran pervertido. Aún sigo sin creer que haya sido tan afortunada.

**|Nota de Autor:**

_Ahhh, mierdaaa! _

_+Oh, mierda, no sé cuánta gente habrá llegado aquí. Sí es así, felicidades te ganas un premio Nobel y eso. No sé cómo decirlo, sé que este One!Shot fue muy malo y que divague demasiado para un final tan simple y malo, pero bueno… así soy yo. NECESITABA escribir algo que viniera de mi propia minerva… Sé que la trama en sí es una locura y no tiene gran sentido y WTFuckea un poco. Además, ¡felicidades! ¡es mi primer lemon heterosexual (hombre/mujer)! Aunque digamos que no me esforcé como debería para escribirlo, es que pensé que estaba quedando jodidamente largo y al final me corté, dejando este espécimen horroroso. Aunque mi intención no era centrarme n e lemon, la verdad. Sé que mi lemon express suckea, no necesitan decírmelo, pero sé que deben… (: Prefiero mil veces el lemon femslash xDD_

_Por cierto… lo de la porno que puse al final, es algo así como una burla algo idiota. ¿Saben lo que acaba de ocurrime? Descrubí a mi hermano de 9 años viendo porno en su compu! Sí, aunque no lo crean, el muy perver en su historial tenía montones de páginas. Ya decía yo que no era bueno dejarle el internet nada más porque sí. Esto es algo que me dejó WTFuckeada y que está en mi mente desde ese día, así que mientras escribía en esto volví a pensar en eso y no pude evitar ponerlo. _

_¿Qué me dicen? ¿Me mandan vudú virtual? ¿Una maldición? ¿Un avada kedavra oculto en un PM'azo? ¿Un howl? ¿A los Vulturis? xD ¿O quieren mandarme RR'azos para un gran orgasmo virtual? Prefiero lo último, pero ustedes mandan. Estoy enferma del estómago, háganme sentir un poco mejor, por fa XD._

_Tengan buenas… (inserte horario de preferencia aquí :D) Y felices fiestas y blablablablá, ya saben :)_

**_~Leon  
Miércoles 22 de diciembre de 2010_**


End file.
